1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steam generating apparatus and more particularly, to a steam generator, which automatically removes water scale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical home appliances using steam to achieve a specific effect are commercially available, for example, steam mop, steam washing machine and steam iron commonly use a steam generator to boil water into steam for application.
A regular steam iron generally comprises a water reservoir and a panel-like steam generator. The steam generator comprises a flow passage, and a plurality of steam outlets spaced along the flow passage. When using the steam iron, water is guided from the water reservoir into the flow passage of the steam generator where water is heated into steam that flows out of the steam outlets for making clothes smooth and flat.
According to the aforesaid conventional design, the steam generator has a flow passage defined therein for supplying water and guiding generated steam. However, the inside wall of the flow passage tends to be covered with water scale. The amount of water scale accumulated in the flow passage will increase with time, lowering the flow rate of the flow passage and affecting the heating efficiency of the steam generator. Further, cleaning of the flow passage is not easy. When the steam generating efficiency of the steam generator becomes low due to water scale accumulation, the steam generator must be replaced. Replacing the steam generator increases the user's expenditure and causes inconvenience to the user.